


Brawl Stars NSFW Femslash

by DryingDrifting



Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryingDrifting/pseuds/DryingDrifting
Summary: Probably gonna be a few Brawl Stars Smutfics, most likely going to be femslash.Sorry.Most of these are consensual, the warnings are for basically only the second oneshot.
Relationships: Bibi (Brawl Stars)/Max (Brawl Stars), Piper (Brawl Stars)/Bibi (Brawl Stars), Piper (Brawl Stars)/Tara (Brawl Stars), Shelly (Brawl Stars)/Jacky (Brawl Stars)
Kudos: 5





	1. Bibi x Piper (Praise Kink, Consensual, Fluffy)

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue heavy. Very short.

Dialogue heavy. 

Piper ran her fingers through Bibi’s hair, feeling her heart skip as Bibi breathed into her chest.  
“Good evening dear! How are you?”  
“Good..”  
Piper presses a quick kiss to Bibi’s face, enjoying how the batter flushed bright red in response.  
“That’s good to hear!”  
Piper pulled her closer, and Bibi swung a leg over Piper’s thigh while tipping her head up to return the kiss. They enjoy the contact for a moment, before the shorter girl breaks the kiss.  
“Hey Piper? Do you mind if I-”  
Piper feels a gentle squeeze around her leg, so she raises it, letting it bump into Bibi’s… yeah. She begins to lower herself back into a lying position.  
“Go ahead, dear. I don’t mind.  
Bibi leans forwards, burying her face in the snipers shoulder. Piper hums.  
“You’re adorable when you’re flustered, you know?”  
Bibi mumbles something Piper couldn’t quite catch, and Piper bends her leg up, inciting a soft gasp from the batter.  
“O-oh gosh. Piper-”  
“Yes, darling?”  
Piper feels Bibi shift on her legs, letting her adjust before pressing a soft kiss to her face.  
“God, you’re hot- I want to tie you down and fuck you like there's no tomorrow-”  
Bibi pants, breathlessly repeating what sounded like ‘gosh’ over and over again. Piper could feel the batter grinding down on her leg in earnest now.  
“Doesn’t that feel good? Keep going dear, you’re almost there-”  
Piper tightens her grip on Bibi’s hair painfully, causing her to whimper softly. The sniper wonders how long it’d take. Bibi seemed pretty responsive to her words, so-  
“Take your time, there’s no rush. Just tell me when you’re close-”  
Piper couldn’t tell if Bibi had heard her, but she fluffs the batter’s hair anyway. She could feel Bibi’s breath on her neck.  
“Look at me, dear-”  
Piper taps the bottom of Bibi’s chin with her fingers, leaning in to press their foreheads together.  
“P-Piper, I-I’m gonna-”  
Bibi shudders on her lap, and Piper pats her comfortingly as Bibi’s muffled whines resonate through the room.  
“Good girl- I love you~“  
Piper interlaces her fingers with Bibi’s and falls forward to land softly on top of the sniper.  
“L-love ya too.”


	2. Piper x Bibi (Noncon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Warning for noncon, graphic depictions of violence.

Bibi woke up, her head pounding from the beating she had taken earlier. Where… was she? She tries to look around, only to see a familiar blonde staring down at her from… the end of a table? Why was she on a table? Bibi tries to push herself up, only to realize that she was strapped to the hard metal surface. Oh, fuck. She struggles against the bonds violently, only to be stopped by a firm hand against her abdomen. She wasn’t wearing clothes. Neither of them were wearing clothes. Oh fuck. She tries to pull herself off the table. Piper watches, bemused.  
“It’s no use, you know dear. You’re mine now.”   
The smaller girl growls.  
“Says who? Let me go, you fucking weirdo!”  
Her struggle continues, and the leather bonds stretch with her movement. Piper tsks.  
“Now now. There’s no need to be profane! Besides, you’ll find that this will go a whole lot easier if you just comply.”  
The sniper sits herself down on the end of the table, folding one leg over the other. Bibi snaps at her, biting back another retort. Piper hums, while uncuffing one of Bibi’s hands.  
“Well, I’m sure you’ll change your tune. Now, I want you to pleasure yourself.”  
Bibi swings her freed fist at the face of her kidnapper, but a sharp bash to her head stuns her again. Piper twirls her umbrella before setting it down beside her.  
“Well, we can’t have you doing that, can we? It seems I’ll have to do this by myself.”  
Bibi feels her hand getting cuffed back to the cold metal of the table, and curses under her breath. Her disappointment is interrupted by a thin digit inserted into her, without preparation. Pain flares through her body, forcing her to bite back a cry.  
“O-oh gosh! S-stop!”  
Piper grins down at her victim, her finger forcing its way even deeper.  
“I’m sorry dear. I told you, it would’ve been easier to just obey.”  
She punctuates this point with a jab into the batter’s sensitive cunt. Bibi groans. The sniper spends a few more minutes stretching Bibi’s pussy, before her hand retreats. Bibi lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and shuts her eyes, trying to ignore the throbbing pain spreading like fire throughout her stomach. She’s interrupted a few moments later by something slick pressing against the bottom of her face, and looks up to see Piper sitting on her neck.  
“H-hey! G-get off me!”   
“You know what I want, dear. You better get started.”  
Piper’s crotch is now pressed against her lips, and the batter shudders. Hesitantly, she takes the sniper’s folds in her mouth. An idea came to her mind, and she sinks her teeth into the sensitive flesh. Piper screams, before another heavy blow knocks the wind out of Bibi again. The sniper pushes herself off of the uncooperative batter’s chest, panting heavily.  
“I guess I’ll have to teach another lesson about obedience. So tell me, are the rumors about you and your bat true?”  
Bibi doesn’t know what Piper is talking about, before cold metal pressing against her cunt clears up any confusion. Hello there, Mister Bat.  
“No! Nonono! D-don’t do that, he won’t fit!”   
The metal begins to penetrate her tight entrance, and the burning pain from earlier makes a return. She howls in agony, and the sniper huffs.  
“Relax dear. It’s only the handle side….”  
Bibi squeaks as the cold metal is forced inside her slowly, inching its way through her birth canal.   
“P-please don’t please don’t please..”  
Her pleas fall on deaf ears, as the sniper’s cold, calculating eyes scan over her form. The constant press stops, and Bibi falls limp, feeling a good seven inches of dense metal now filling her stomach. The sniper sits back down.  
“Now, are you ready to obey?”  
Bibi is tempted to not answer, but the pressure against her sensitive cunt reminded her of what would happen if she didn’t  
“Y-yes.”  
“Good girl.”  
The tone of her voice was sickeningly sweet, tinted with a heavy air of mockery.  
“Now, I need you to eat me out, ok? I really do hope I won’t have to ask again.”  
Bibi nods again. What else could she do? She stiffens as the sniper climbs back onto her. Before long, she is presented with a pussy to her face.  
“Lick.”  
Bibi obeys the command, tentatively pressing her tongue against the foreign organ, causing its owner to moan. Piper rocks back and forth, ignoring how less than enthusiastic Bibi was about this whole exchange.  
“Ahh, yes! That’s it!”  
Bibi tries to drown out Piper’s moans. She focuses instead on the blinding white lights on the ceiling above her. Where even is she?  
A few minutes later, a sudden flood of liquid spills into her mouth, causing her to choke. She coughs up cum while Piper stares blissfully into space.   
“Mm. That was good, Bibi. Now it’s time for your reward~”  
“I-I don’t want a reward, p-please. L-let me g-go!”  
The sniper slides off her again.  
“But why should I be the one to have all the fun?”  
There's another pregnant pause as Bibi tries to think of some way, any way to get out of this. Piper hums as she unties Bibi’s wrist again.  
“Let’s see if you can follow instructions this time. I want you to pleasure yourself.”  
Bibi pants heavily, sweat drenching her entire body. Mr. Bat shifts uncomfortably inside her. She slowly lowers her hand to her crotch, and tentatively tests her stretched entrance. She thinks for a bit. With her knockback, she could push her attacker away, and hopefully fend her off? She eases her bat out of herself with a wince, Piper watching her every movement. There’s a short respite and she grips the wet handle of her bat firmly. Pinkish liquid trails down her wrist, and she realizes that Mr. Bat was covered in more than her cum. She takes a wild swing at Piper, the dramatic movement causing her insides to twist in pain. Piper parries the attack easily with a pastel pink modified umbrella, and smiles dryly at Bibi.  
“Too bad dear. I guess you don’t get a reward after all.”  
For the third time that day, the struggling batter’s wrist is pinned and attached to the table. She tries to shift her hand, feeling a red welt forming under the slick leather.  
“You really are going to regret that darling.”  
The sniper holds something cold and metallic to her lips, and Bibi looks down to see the tip of the umbrella pointed towards her. She fuzzily wonders if Piper’s gonna shoot her.   
“Lick it.”  
The command rang through the dangerously silent room. Bibi wonders what kinda messed up fetish Piper has.  
“N-no. I’m not gonna lick your gross umbrella head.”  
Piper’s eyes narrow.  
“Fine.”  
The cool metal is removed. Bibi counts her breaths, waiting for whatever the sniper was planning on next. She jolt alarm as the tip of the umbrella is pressed against her back entrance.  
“Wait, what are you doing? S-stop tha-”  
Her objection is cut off with a tortured scream as the entire metal tip of the rifle is forced into her asshole. The friction was unbearable, and her rectum feels like its been set alight. It’s too dry, and there was nothing to ease the unforgiving journey the steel was making through her body.  
“O-oh gosh! W-why?!”  
Bibi chokes on a sob, tears streaming down her face. All she can focus on is the pain. Piper twists the umbrella, eliciting another round of screams, before pulling the umbrella out. She sneers.  
“Now, I’ll give you one last chance. Do you want to lick my umbrella?”  
“Y-yes. P-please.”  
Piper offers the tip to Bibi again. The batter forces herself to slaver over the pink plastic, tears and spit coating the outside of the parasol. The taste makes her gag, her throat spasming with the effort to keep both her sobs and lunch down. Piper watches with calculated indifference. After a few moments, the sniper decides that Bibi’s had enough time for preparation. The umbrella is removed before it is reinserted into the shorter girl’s gaping asshole. Bibi tries to suppress her wail of agony. Slowly, the sniper pushes more of the weapon into Bibi, buring the pink plastic deeper and deeper. Eventually, the sniper stops, and steps back to admire her handiwork. The air is quiet again, the only sounds were Bibi’s soft sniffles. Piper gives the umbrella a twist, and scorching pain floods Bibi’s systems again, before finally the screams are cut short by the shorter girl flickering out of consciousness.

The first thing Bibi noticed after waking up was the unsettling silence  
The second thing was the scalding pain flooding through her entire body, her back curling and she lets out a long hiss of pain. She felt stretched to the limit. Completely and utterly inflated. She notices her torturer sitting beside her torso, examining her face. The batter groans softly. She doesn’t want to look at what Piper did to her, but she does anyway. The batter glances down to see an unnaturally shaped belly attached to her. It bulged almost comically, and she could swear that it wasn’t real, it couldn’t possibly be real. How can the human body stretch that much in such a short amount of time? She shifts to get a better look, biting her tongue in pain. Oh god. Mister Bat’s handle peeks out from between her leg, the bottom of the parasol dangling under him. Bibi begins to cry again, new tears rolling down the trails that the old ones had left.  
“W-why are you doing t-this to me?”  
Piper chooses to ignore that question, clapping her hands cheerfully.  
“Why, you’re almost done, dear. I’ll just need you to do one last thing for me, sweetheart, mkay?”  
Bibi has no choice but to nod. Piper laughs.  
“Well, this is the easy part, dear. I just need you to let me make you come, alright?”  
Bibi can’t register those words in her head anymore. All she can feel is pain. Piper takes that as a yes.  
“Mm, alright.”  
She presses an ungloved finger against the batter’s swollen entrance, tracing a circle around the abused hole, before allowing her finger to brush Bibi’s clit. The batter spasms, a wave of pleasure beginning to dilute with the pain. Piper presses down on the sensitive nerve cluster, and Bibi lets out a gasp.  
“You’re really sensitive, aren’t you? Why, I have a hunch you may be into this sort of thing.”  
Bibi whimpers, looking to the side. Her breath comes out in short pants. Piper begins to rub soft circles into the clit, each movement encouraging a soft moan from the batter’s mouth. It doesn’t take long for Bibi to come, her cunt spasming around the oversized object filling her insides. Piper grins, satisfied.  
“Now. That wasn’t so hard, was it? You should’ve just done as I told you. Then everything would have gone over a lot smoother.”  
The tone of her voice was one of smug superiority. The sniper’s hand was now grasped around the butt end of her umbrella rifle.  
“I’ll see you when you respawn, dearie.”  
Pain floods her system as the parasol rifle’s iconic shot echoes through the room and Bibi’s vision goes dark again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The batter woke up in a cold sweat, an overwhelming sense of panic filling her brain. Bibi dry heaves. That didn’t really happen, did she? Bibi groans, burying her head in her pillow, trying to forget about her nightmare and ignore the slickness between her legs.


	3. Bibi x Max (Bondage, Consensual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bibi x Max bondage.  
> Preestablished relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

Max reaches the edge of retropolis, her track boots skidding over the sidewalk. She tries to remember the way back home. To be honest, she still wasn’t sure. She pauses, before skidding to a stop in front of a broken down apartment building. That seemed about right. Max races into the building, sliding across the white linoleum floor, before reaching the door. Her roommate shoulda been home hours ago, so-  
Max fiddles with the key in the door, trying to get the doorknob unstuck. She slams against the door and it clicks open. They should really get that fixed. The superhero dropped the keys onto the countertop and hummed to herself.  
“BIbi! I’m back-”  
“M in your room-”  
The response was slightly muffled, and Max’s heart rate spikes. Was Bibi in danger? The hero raced into her bedroom, to find Bibi tied up on her bed. Her mind whirls.  
“Oh gosh! Are you alright?! Hang on, I’ll untie you! Who did this to you?”  
Max skids to a stop by the bed and begins to pull at the rope. Bibi yelps.  
“S-stop, I’m alright, I did this on purpose!”  
The batter growls at the superhero, and Max pauses.  
“Why?”  
Bibi flushes, and she tries to wriggle into a sitting position.  
“I was waiting for you.”  
“Why are you tied up? Why aren’t you wearing clothes?”  
Bibi decides not to respond.  
Max performs the windows startup sound in her mind.  
“I want you to fuck me.”  
“Why are you tied up??!”  
“It's called bondage, dipshit! Just fuck me already!”  
“... are you sure you aren’t in danger?”  
Bibi sighs.  
“If it makes you feel better, you can cut me loose from these. It took me ages to get set up, but I suppose you just aren’t into this sort of.. stuff.”  
“No! No, it's fine! I was jus, worried, I suppose.. But I guess I could try.. this?”  
Max motions to Bibi vaguely, and Bibi grumbles.  
“Well, get on with it then.”  
The heroine considers her options as she settles down on the edge of her bed. She squeezes one of Bibi’s thighs as she tries to think of her next course of action. Bibi mumbles encouragingly.  
“G-gosh, why did you take so long to get back? I missed you.. and also I’ve been tied here for almost an hour.”  
Max opens her mouth to ask why, then decides that it would be stupid. She hooks her leg over Bibi’s to straddle the batter’s thighs, propping herself up with her arms.  
“Is this ok?”  
Bibi snaps.  
“Just get on with it already! Sheesh”  
Max murmurs an apology before letting her fingers trail higher up the batter’s legs and over her inner thighs. Bibi cries out as Max pushes a finger inside her, and she jolts against her restraints.  
“M-max-”  
Max smiles as she begins to slide her digits in and out of the batter, starting off with a brisk pace. She’d already made Bibi wait long enough, right?  
“Yeah?  
“”A-agh, d-don’t stop!”  
Max does what she is told, because she is stupid and can’t make decisions on her own. She slips a second finger in, trying to respond to Bibi’s reactions. Bibi croons.  
M-Max! O-oh, gosh-”   
She struggles against her self inflicted bonds, trying to get closer to her girlfriend. Max senses this and leans in, pressing her chest against Bibi’s before teasing her playfully.  
“Come on, we don’t got all day, babe-”  
Bibi screams out Max’s name. Their neighbors are gonna complain. Max digs her fingers into the hair on the back of Bibi’s head as Bibi rides out her release. Max releases her tight grip on the speechless batter and lets her fingers slip back out.  
“So uh. Can I untie you now?”  
“.. Sure.”


	4. Tara x Piper (Voodoo, consensual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara x Piper, consensual, voodoo, fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.  
> Mute Tara best Tara.

A present. Piper tilts her head at her girlfriend questioningly. Tara nods, her visible eye bright with excitement. Piper smiles.   
“You’re cute. I love you too, dear.”  
She runs a hand along the ribbon, before twirling it around her finger. With a soft tug, the ribbon is pulled off, and with it, the box lid. Piper picks up the little rag doll. It seemed homemade, a crude imitation of its creator. Piper presses a kiss against the side of Tara’s face.  
“It’s adorable! Thank you!”  
Sure the tiny doll wasn’t the greatest looking, but it was the thought that counted. Besides, having a tiny reminder of her girlfriend with her at all times was honestly an adorable idea. Tara tips her head slightly, feeling a strange tingle through her body as Piper picked the doll up. She shivers, pressing herself against the sniper’s side.  
“Yes dear?”  
Piper hums while stroking the doll’s head. Tara hums. The sniper feels her girlfriend's warmth pressed up against her side, and looks down into her eye.  
“It’s a voodoo doll, isn’t it? You never do things halfway.”  
Tara pointedly pouted, signing a probably longwinded explanation on why she wasn’t supposed to figure that out. What a dramatic loser. Piper grins.  
“So if I do this..”  
She tugs softly on the doll’s arm, making Tara cry out in surprise.  
“Oh, I’m sorry dear. That didn’t hurt, did it?”  
The skirmisher shakes her head in response. Piper tsks.  
“I do apologize. But really, thank you. I know you don’t tend to talk much, but I can tell this means a lot to you.”  
Tara hums softly, her eye strangely silent. Perhaps it decided to stop being an annoying prick for the time being. Piper runs a finger down the cloth doll’s back, before coming to a pause at it’s abdomen. Tara glances upwards, tilting her head in a question. Piper gives her a small smile, before pressing a finger into the doll’s crotch. The skirmisher whines, twisting uncomfortably as the familiar pleasurable tingle begins to spread through her. Piper laughs.  
“Well then, I guess this can be more than just a nice reminder of you. Do you want me to do that again?”  
because consent is important  
Tara nods eagerly, her fingers clutching onto Piper’s ribbon. Piper hooks Tara’s cape over her shoulder and begins to unwrap the mask with one hand. The other hand remained on the small doll, pressing gently into its shoulder. The mask slips off and Tara shudders, being disconnected from her eye always makes her feel weak and helpless, but free at the same time. She watches her girlfriend neatly fold her mask and set it aside from her good eye as she undoes Piper’s ribbon. Piper traces the scars along her lover's face with a finger.  
“How do you feel?”  
The skirmisher takes a few moments to collect herself, before flashing Piper a thumbs up.  
Piper smiles happily and she cups Tara’s face with her hands.  
“I’m glad. I love you~”  
She watches Tara’s face flush up, and internally screams. Adorable. She carefully rubs the medium’s mangled face, before returning her attention to the rest of Tara’s clothes. They have to go too. Later, though.  
“You really should take your mask off more. You look beautiful, dear.”  
Tara hides her face in Piper’s chest, feeling embarrassment creep up her neck. Pipers breathing calms her down. She’s safe here. She listens to the sniper’s heartbeat as the sniper continues stroking the doll.   
“Tara dear- I want you to talk to me, ok?”  
Tara struggles to rasp something out of her damaged throat, a soft growling sound managing to escape her mouth.   
Tara shudders as she’s rewarded with another soft rub against her groin. Piper pulls Tara in closer.   
“Tell me you want it. Tell me how much you want me, dear.”  
The sniper hooks her finger up slightly into the soft plush of the doll, causing Tara to quiver. A soft moan fills the air as Piper continues to rub between the doll’s legs. The medium gasps, tightening her hold on Piper’s waist.   
Piper continues her administrations, relishing the way her girlfriend tensed with every move she made. Tara wriggles under her, panting softly, before reaching her peak. The soft sounds of Tara gasping for breath are audible through the stuffy air, and the sniper pauses.  
“How was that? Wanna keep goin’?”  
Tara shakes her head, pressing her face into Piper’s waist. Piper returns the embrace and smiles.  
“Well that’s alright. I love you too-”


	5. Jacky x Shelly (Consensual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelly tops Jacky in a cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This one is very old.

Shelly presses the smaller girl against the wall of the cavern. The stuffy air of the cave only heightens her arousal, and she’s struggling to maintain her composure.. Jacky whimpers into the purple-haired girl’s shoulder, and bites back a moan. Shelly looks down at the small girl, her concern layering over the lust in her voice.  
“You sure you’re ok with this?”  
Jacky nods, burrowing her face into the other girl’s chest.  
“J-jus get started already.”

Shelly presses her hand beneath the shorter girl’s shirt. She traces upwards along her belly, slowly dancing warm fingers across soft skin. Jacky gasps, her voice hitching up an octave more than was usual. Shelly draws her fingers teasingly over her chest, before leaning in and capturing the girl’s lips in a kiss. The driller moans into the contact, opening her mouth and allowing Shelly’s tongue to tangle with her own, the space between their face becoming a mess of clear liquid. Shelly pushes herself back, and lifts Jacky higher up on the wall, hooking a knee between the smaller girl’s legs for extra support.

The pressure on her groin makes Jacky cry out in pleasure. Shelly notices, and hooks her knee up higher.  
“Enjoying yourself?”  
Jacky nods, needing more of the pressure, more of the friction. She leans against Shelly’s chest, pressing her face against the taller girl’s breasts.  
“F-fuck, yes. Please.”  
Watching the usually confident girl turn into a blushing mess sparked some sort of fire in Shelly’s abdomen, and she continues to press her knee upwards, grinding against Jacky’s core.

Jacky’s whimpers begin to elevate in volume and pitch, and Shelly pauses for a bit. Jacky whines, desperate for any friction she could receive, and looks up in confusion as Shelly stops entirely, removing her knee and letting the small girl back on the ground. Shelly flashes her a lopsided grin, her eyes glittering with lust. She hooks fingers into Jacky’s suspenders, the fabric stretching slightly as she pulled.   
“Are you sure you want to continue?”  
(Because consent is important)  
Jacky nods, the feeling of her breath hot still evident against Shelly’s arm still evident even in the stuffy cave. Shelly unhooks the suspenders and pulls down the smaller girl’s pants. The shotgunner lifts Jacky up again as she shakes her pants off, flushing bright red. Shelly takes this time to peel off the smaller girl’s shirt as well, and drops it onto the rocky cavern floor next to the rest of their discarded clothing. 

Jacky shivers, now almost completely exposed, and still pressed against the hard stone wall of the cave. Fuzzily, she wonders if she should be worried about getting caught, Dynamike and Carl surely weren’t too far behind, but the sight of Shelly undressing before her pushes those thoughts away. Shelly catches the girl watching, and her face flushes, the tips of her ears lighting up. Jacky admires the curve of her chest, opening her mouth to comment, but a sudden pressure between her thighs forces a moan out instead. Shelly watches the smaller girl’s sudden change in expression and grins, pressing a finger into the waistband of the panties. Shelly notes how the thin article of clothing was nearly soaked entirely through with a smirk, before pulling them off completely, allowing them to dangle uselessly around her ankles. Bright red floods to the heavyweight’s face, but her mind was too fuzzy to care. Warm fingers play at the entrance to her core, and the fuzzy thoughts are pushed away completely at the sudden intrusion. Jacky moans.

Shelly hooks her fingers upwards inside the girl, analyzing every reaction. Jacky tries to keep herself from screaming out, still painfully aware of the echo that every miniscule sound would create in the wide caverns around them. The pleasure in her stomach grows exponentially when the purple-haired girl moves her hand upwards, causing her to let out a squeal of pleasure. Shelly notices, and begins to rub repeatedly on that point, slowly and teasingly. Jacky bites the inside of her mouth to keep from crying out. Her whines get higher and higher pitched, and Shelly knows that it won’t be long until she reaches her peak. The room gets foggier, everything in Jacky’s mind but the pleasure blurs, and all she can see are glints of light reflecting off the crystals hanging off the ceiling of the cave. What a strange thing to notice, but Jacky sure isn’t thinking clearly. The air is hot and stuffy, and her arousal builds to a peak as she finishes, sounds of her ecstasy muffled only by the bare flesh of her lover. Shelly lets the smaller girl ride through her peak, enjoying the adorable ecstatic expression on her face. 

Jacky pants, her back drenched with sweat, ignoring the stone wall behind her digging painfully into her painfully. She wraps her arms around Shelly’s neck, collecting herself. There’s a brief moment of silence as she studies the older girl’s face, before she presses her lips against hers, a soft, closed mouthed, kiss. The room smells like sweat, and Shelly withdraws her fingers from the smaller girl, pressing her still slick hand into Jacky’s thigh.  
“How did that feel? Did you like that?”  
The dark haired driller was still too blissed out to try and respond. Shelly laughs.  
“Glad you enjoyed it.” She sits down , still cuddling the miner girl, and leans against the wall, before a certain robot clears his voice behind them.  
“Aw, goshdammit.”


	6. Tara x Piper (Pregnancy, consensual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper has a dick in this one.  
> Apologies in advance.

“Good evening!”  
Piper sets a mug beside their bed, and Tara grumbled into a pillow. The medium was not in a good mood today. Or any day for that matter, but Piper doesn’t mind, it was reasonable, considering the circumstances. She hums as she collapses into the bed beside her.  
“I got you the water you wanted.”  
Don't want it anymore, go away.  
“Mind your manners-”  
Tara growls, flipping so she was sprawled on her back.  
Forget manners. I can’t sleep, I can barely move.. My stomach feels like its gonna explode-  
Piper hums, pulling herself closer to Tara to wrap her arms around the taller girl’s widening waist. She squeezes Tara’s stomach lightly, slightly in awe at how far human skin could stretch.  
“Is there any way I could help?”  
Tara hums, considering. Piper scooches even closer, resting her chin on Tara’s shoulder.   
Piper decides to take the initiative, and curls her fingers under Tara’s shirt. It was stretched tighter than usual, and she smiles.  
“Well, your shirt seems to be getting too small for you. Do you mind if I take it off?”  
Tara had flipped so she was facing her now, signing the go ahead, and Piper smiles at seeing her flustered face. She leans forwards to press a quick kiss to her mouth, while pulling the shirt up.  
“Hands over your head, dear. Sit up if you can”   
Tara groans as she does what she is told, working with Piper to wriggle out of her shirt. Piper unzips her own dress, leaving it on, but just barely. She sits in front of Tara, straddling her thighs, and Tara whines as Piper wraps her arms around her shoulders.  
“Are you sure you’re feeling up to this? We could stop-”  
Piper runs a hand down Tara’s distended stomach, and Tara nods vehemently. Piper deduces that Tara just didn’t feel like talking at the moment, and presses a kiss to the medium’s face.  
“Alright then-”  
She slips a hand under Tara’s waistband and pulls it down, humming to herself. Tara buries her face in Piper’s shoulders in a subconscious attempt to hide her face, and Piper kisses the side of her skull lightly.  
“Relax, dear. We’re only doing this if you want to, so feel free to have me stop at any time”  
Tara hums to acknowledge her words, and Piper slides her hands up her thighs, pausing at the end of Tara’s femur.  
“Are you ready?”  
Tara gives her a thumbs up, wriggling impatiently. Piper catches her lips in a kiss as she pushes Tara’s undergarments aside to press fingers into Tara’s entrance. Tara lays back, leaning against the head of the bed in an attempt to get in a more comfortable position. Piper leans forwards with her to keep her steady, making sure to not press too much weight on Tara’s stomach. She makes sure to keep her pace slow, twisting her finger inside of Tara before pulling it out again, covered in slick. Piper can feel herself becoming aroused, and she hikes up her own dress, using her wet hand to lube up her cock. Tara grumbles about not being able to see what she was doing, and Piper runs her other hand through her hair to comfort her.  
“Don’t worry, we can take it slow, dear. Tell me when you’re ready-”  
Tara takes a moment to catch her breath, before pulling Piper close in for another kiss. Piper has to bend her spine awkwardly to get around Tara’s stomach, but she doesn’t mind much, mostly surprised that her wife had decided to take initiative this time around. Piper spends another few moments trying to get the position correct, wondering why she didn’t just take off her dress at the start. But that didn’t matter anymore, now.  
“Spread your legs for me, dear.”  
Tara obliged, and Piper uses a hand to guide her dick into Tara. The medium’s breathing became slightly more laboured, and Piper pauses to ensure everything was alright. Tara had screwed her eyes shut and clenched her hands around Piper’s shoulder, but she hadn’t said anything yet, so Piper takes it as an ok to keep going. The sniper pressed another kiss to Tara’s face as she slowly hilted herself into her, resisting the urge to just slam into her like she usually does. Tara moans softly, a low rumble that made Piper’s stomach twist with excitement. Piper rocks her hips back and forth experimentally, enjoying the sparks of pleasure that ran up her dick with each slight movement.   
“A-ah, yes, Tara. A-are you still ok?  
Tara rumbles an affirmative, and Piper begins to pick up the pace, still making sure to avoid placing pressure on Tara’s abdomen. She digs her fingers into Tara’s hair, hearing Tara mumble in response. Piper can’t help but feel wary, knowing that any sudden movement could cause Tara great discomfort. The sniper pauses when she feels Tara shake against her, another low keen escaping her lips as the medium came. Piper holds still to allow Tara to ride out her orgasm, whispering soft praises into her ears.  
“G-good girl- Are you ok?”  
Tara nods, panting slightly from the exertion. Piper pulls her in for another quick kiss.  
“Wanna go again?”  
Tara hesitates, before nodding again. Piper pulls out slowly, trying to keep the wetness between their legs from dribbling onto the bed sheets too much. She flops down next to Tara, wrapping her arms around her before speaking.  
“Lets try a different position, preferably one that’s a bit safer-”  
Tara hums  
“Sit up, darling, on my legs.”  
Piper rolls over so she’d be sitting upright, and taps her thighs. She helps guide Tara into the correct position, and grunts in approval as Tara sinks herself back down onto her cock. Piper wrapped her arms around Tara as the medium shifts uncomfortably. Piper rocks her hips in an upwards motion, making Tara let out a soft sound of surprise. The sniper can feel Tara’s stomach pressing against her, and she runs a hand along it, murmuring her appreciation.   
“Just relax, dear. Do whatever feels good.”  
Tara leans forwards to rest against Piper, content to let Piper do what she wanted. Piper let her hands rest on the mediums hips, and began to guide her up and down on her cock. The sniper began to pick up speed once more, knowing that it was a lot harder to accidentally hurt Tara if she wasn’t technically on top. Tara buries her face in Piper’s neck, and Piper runs one hand up to grope her chest, making her moan in response.   
“You ok up there?”  
Tara nods, shivering before she moans again, the sound muffled slightly by Piper’s hair. Piper kisses her as she feels Tara pulse around her dick, apparently already in the middle of another orgasm. Piper assumes it's the hormones. She pistons in and out of Tara faster, knowing that she usually tires after two, so Piper may as well try to cum now. At the last moment, Piper realizes she doesn’t actually need to pull out anymore, it wasn’t like she could knock Tara up again, so she grunts as she comes inside of her. Tara whines softly, and Piper remembered that she didn’t really like it when she did that.  
“Ah, sorry dear-”  
Tara grumbles as she slid off of her softening dick.  
“I’ll help you get cleaned up.”  
Tara thinks for a moment before shaking her head. It was fairly late and at this point she didn’t care anymore. She flops back down next to Piper and wraps her arms around her, pressing her hands against the sniper’s chest to sign.  
Goodnight. I love you  
Piper sighs contentedly, scooting closer to Tara.  
“Goodnight sweetheart.”


End file.
